


Cup of coffee

by Froggienerd64



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggienerd64/pseuds/Froggienerd64
Summary: A short story of Jc and Lance and their love life(I haven't wrote fanfic in a while, sorry if it's terrible)
Relationships: Chris Kirkpatrick/Justin Timberlake, JC Chasez/Chris Kirkpatrick, JC Chasez/Justin Timberlake, Lance Bass/JC Chasez
Kudos: 1





	Cup of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story. I normally don't wrote fanfics so I may continue this if you like it :)

Lance woke up from one side of the bed both him and Jc fell asleep on. Last night was wild since they got wasted by drinking too much the previous night. Lance turned on his tv, going through the channels waiting for Jc to wake up. Eventually, Jc woke up then looks at Lance while rubbing his eyes. 

"W-what happened last night?" The tired boy asked.

"You, me and the guys got wasted last night. Then we just fell asleep, you looked too adorable sleeping so I didn't want to wake you" Lance replied fixing Jc's hair. 

Jc smiled and put his tang top on, Lance put his clothes on and they got ready for their day. As they went downstairs, they saw that everyone else was still sleeping on the couches. 

"Guess they're still asleep" Jc said looking down at Lance.

"Yeah, looks like it. Since they're sleeping fo you want to grab a coffee or anything?" Lance asked, grabbing his coat from the closet. 

"Sure! I'd like to! I'll just get my coat and we can head out" Jc grabbed his coat as both him and Lance drive to the nearest coffee shop. 

They go to a booth near a window seat to stare at the sunrise since they couldn't do it as often as they hoped. 

"I enjoy being with you. I know I don't normally say I do...but I appreciate your company" Lance said to Jc as he gently blew on his coffee then drank it. 

Jc looked up at him from eating his croissant and smiled. "I enjoy yours too. You make me happy and I enjoy our friendship together...I just hope it was something more..." 

"S...something more?" Lance put his cup down and looked at Jc. "Like a boyfriend?" 

"Yeah, a boyfriend...." Jc looks away from him and sighed.

Lance smiled. "So...all those times we've made fun of each other, us sleeping in each other's bedrooms, everytime we made comments on each other's appearance....it was all because you liked me?" 

"Yeah" Jc said, chuckling slightly, "But you don't like me the same way" 

"JC. Why do you think I do the same thing to you? I've been feeling the same way too" Lance looked at him and drinks his coffee again.

Jc smiled and drank his coffee. "So it's official?" 

"Of course! But do we tell the others?" Lance asked blowing on his coffee once more. 

"Maybe not. I know they wouldn't care if we did start dating. But I think it be some what awkward." JC said sighing. 

"Then....let's just enjoy our cups of coffee and...enjoy our day together." Lance said sipping his coffee once more. 

"Yeah, for now. Let's do that" Jc said drinking his coffee and looking out the window.


End file.
